Dua Persepsi
by Fvvn
Summary: Aku pikir, sir Rivaille bosan dengan anak kecil. / Aku pikir, Eren menyesal / dua persepsi yang bersaling silang. membawa keduanya pada petaka. POV Eren first, POV Rivaille second. for aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013 challenge.


**Dua Persepsi**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**T+**

**Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**AU, OOC, POV 1—POV Eren first, POV Rivaille second, Tema pasar, Klise, Oneshot.**

**For 'aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013' challenge**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berpacaran dengan pamanku sendiri selama setahun belakangan ini. Dan tidak ada yang tahu perihal tersebut, termasuk teman terdekat dan orangtuaku. Kupikir hal seperti ini terlalu gila untuk dipublikasikan dan aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku. Rivaille sendiri setuju untuk merahasiakannya dan ia tak keberatan jika aku berkelit dari orangtuaku bahwa aku sedang mengencani satu atau dua orang gadis.

Yah, dia memang orang yang pengertian.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini hubungan kami merenggang. Rivaille mulai susah untuk ditemui dan ia hanya membalas pesanku sekenanya. Walaupun apartemen yang ia tinggali jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari rumah, tapi tetap saja, yang bisa kudapatkan hanyalah sebuah pintu kosong tak berbalas dan yang selanjutnya kudengar adalah akhir-akhir ini Rivaille sedang dalam mode _workaholic_-nya sehingga tak ada waktu baginya untuk bersantai.

_Well_—awalnya aku tak terlalu memikirkannya, dan aku memaklumi kesibukkannya. Tapi tiga minggu tanpa kontak membuatku semakin gusar. Saat itu mulai terbesit dibenakku—sebuah pikiran yang klise tapi menakutkan—kalau mungkin saja Rivaille sudah merasa bosan menjalani hubungan selama setahun lebih dengan bocah ingusan yang bahkan masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

"Menurutku kau sangat kuno, Eren. Cobalah sesekali ganti gaya berpakaianmu yang cupu, mungkin gadis yang sedang kau kencani akan berhenti mengabaikanmu."

Aku terbengong mendengar komentar Jean saat kumintai pendapat. Tapi yah, aku tak menganggapnya salah. Maka dari itu, keesokkan harinya aku menata rambutku dengan gel dan menanggalkan rompi rajut yang biasa kukenakan, lalu menggantinya dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna cerah yang lengannya kugulung dan kancingnya kubiarkan membuka. Plus jeans—tidak ketat, tapi juga tidak terlalu longgar.

Waktu itu aku sampai rela menunggunya di depan kantor tempat ia bekerja dengan penampilan baruku. Tapi ketika iris gelapnya menatap—respon itu sangat dingin.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu? Kau tadi ke sekolah seperti ini?"

"Eh? A-anda tidak suka?"

"Aku sangat tidak suka."

"….."

"Kau bukan lelaki metroseks kan? Berhentilah bersolek seperti badut jalanan."

Kalimat itu sangat menusukku—membuatku pulang dengan perasaan yang terlampau kecewa.

Keesokkan harinya, aku kembali berpenampilan kuno, seperti yang Rivaille inginkan. Jean menyayangkan hal itu tapi saat kembali kutemui Rivaille dengan diriku yang biasanya, ia hanya mendengus pelan—

"Tidak ada badut lagi? Baguslah."

Ah—bukan itu komentar yang ingin kudengar, sejujurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyerah sampai disitu saja. Aku masih mengusahakan diriku agar Rivaille kembali menunjukkan sisi perhatiannya—dan kali ini aku berhasil mengatur jadwal kencan untuk kami berdua, di sebuah minggu yang cerah.

Tadinya Rivaille bilang ia sibuk karena tugas kantor membanjirinya, tapi aku bersikeras—sampai-sampai aku rela begadang untuk membantunya merapikan dokumen tugas yang harus ia benahi. Rivaille lantas menghela napas kepayahan melihat kegigihanku dan akhirnya menyanggupi permintaanku.

"Kau keras kepala, bocah."

"Aku tidak keras kepala. Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Jeda sejenak dan kulihat bibirnya melengkung tipis. Sedikit-banyak, aku merasa senang mendapatkan respon yang cukup berarti. Dan aku tak bisa berbuat banyak selain tersenyum lebar, sambil menangis haru di dalam hati.

Yah—tadinya kupikir ini akan menjadi sebuah awal yang bagus,

Tapi ternyata—aku salah lagi.

Rivaille tidak senang dengan kencannya. Saat kuajak masuk ke sebuah restoran, ia hanya memesan kopi untuk dinikmati, dan ia menyuruhku untuk makan cepat-cepat. Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang membuatnya jadi kelihatan sangat tergesa begitu, tapi saat kutanya, Rivaille hanya memberikan punggung yang dingin—

"Barusan aku di telepon atasan. Sepulang dari ini aku harus lembur jadi tidak bisa lama-lama menemanimu."

"Apakah itu… sangat penting?"

"Ya."

Dan perjalanan di kencan bencana ini sangat bisu. sangat senyap. Aku meminta rute perjalanan yang sedikit memutar karena ingin membicarakan banyak hal tapi Rivaille menolaknya dan memilih jalan pintas agar kami bisa sampai di rumah lebih cepat.

"_Ano, sir_. M-mau mampir? Kelihatannya orangtuaku belum pulang."

"Tidak sekarang, Eren."

"…Kenapa—"

"Aku lelah. Hari ini mau tidur cepat lalu bangun malam. Jangan lupa kunci pintu rumahmu setelah ini."

Dan ia pergi begitu saja.

Aku kesal—tapi,

Daripada sebuah protes, aku lebih ingin bertanya kenapa ia terlihat sangat ilfil dengan kencan hari ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah tugas itu sangat membebaninya atau tugas itu hanyalah alasan yang menutupi kejenuhannya denganku. Buku bilang, saat pasanganmu menampakkan sikap yang minta digampar, itu tandanya ia menginginkan putus hubungan secara terselubung.

Aku tidak ingin percaya—tapi, tindak tanduk Rivaille membuatku semakin takut.

Dan puncaknya datang ketika di malam ulangtahun Rivaille tiba.

Aku izin menginap di rumahnya untuk merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan secara privat. Rivaille tidak kelihatan menolaknya—walaupun ia juga tak bilang setuju dengan gamblang—tapi kuanggap bahwa ia tak keberatan.

Waktu itu ia sangat kaget mendapati kedatanganku dengan ransel besar di jam yang menunjukkan waktu malam. _Well_, jelas saja setelah yang kukatakan sebelumnya hanyalah menggelar pesta kecil. Aku tak pernah menyebutkan soal menginap karena aku ingin menjadikannya kejutan.

"Kukira kau akan datang siang, Eren."

"Uh ya, aku memang tidak datang siang, tapi aku akan pulang siang."

"…kau akan, menginap?"

"Habis—aku jarang bertemu denganmu. Apakah berlebihan, kalau aku menginap sehari disini?"

Rivaille tak terlihat ingin membalasnya lebih jauh. Hanya mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengatakan 'terserah' yang terkesan cuek. Oke, aku tidak ingin patah semangat hanya karena Rivaille menghempasku. Aku terus berpikir positif, sambil mengeluarkan _snack_ dan makanan yang kubawa dari rumah untuk dinikmati bersama. Bahkan aku membawa kue Loyang mini untuknya dengan sangat hati-hati agar topingnya tidak berantakan. Kue itu kini menghiasi meja pendek di ruang tamu.

Satu dua lilin di atas kue menyala. Aku memanggil Rivaille agar kembali dan ia duduk bersebrangan denganku.

"Kenapa lampunya dimatikan?"

"Jangan dipikirkan. cepat, ucapkan permohonanmu lalu tiup lilinnya."

"Kau memerintahku, Eren?"

Aku nyengir saja mendapat respon itu. Dan Jeda sejenak tercipta sebelum akhirnya lilin itu padam. Aku tersenyum lebar mendapati wajah tampannya terlihat samar di dalam gelapnya malam. Aku harap mata itu tak mendapat cahaya yang cukup untuk mengekspos wajah bodohku.

"Apa doamu, _sir_?"

"Kalau kukatakan, nanti takkan terkabul."

"Ah, benar juga."

Jeda lagi. Aku tidak tahu suasana gelap membuatku merasa canggung.

"Jadi, Eren. Hadiahku?"

"Eh? Ah—itu,"

sekejap aku tersentak kaget. Hadiah? Aku tidak membawa apa-apa saat itu, tapi kurasa, aku punya satu hal yang bisa kuberikan. Dengan perlahan, aku beranjak turun dari kursi dan berdiri dengan lutut di depannya. Rivaille agaknya terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan saat itu—uh, aku sendiri tidak tahu dengan apa yang sudah membuatku bertindak agresif hari itu,

"A-anda boleh, melakukan apa saja—kepadaku."

Mataku terpejam, takut.

"Itu hadiahmu—"

Rivaille nampak bisu—dalam rentang waktu yang cukup lama, hampir-hampir membuatku gelisah. Tidak ada kalimat yang keluar samasekali. Sampai kupikir, ia tersinggung dan marah padaku. Tapi kemudian, kudengar suara langkah yang mendekat dan menarik tubuhku—agaknya membuatku terkejut.

Tahu-tahu aku sudah terlempar di atas sofa. Mataku mengerjap, mencari-cari seperti apa wajah yang sedang kuhadapi saat ini.

Tatapan serius yang tak berpaling samasekali. Wajahku bersemu.

"Eren, kau tahu konsekuensi menawarkan hal seperti itu?"

"Uh, y-ya."

Aku mengangguk lemah. Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli—asal orang yang bersamaku saat ini adalah Rivaille. Aku tidak keberatan melakukan apa saja. Memalukan atau tidak—aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah menunggu tangan itu untuk menyentuhku—

Menjamahku dengan brutal.

Tapi sekali lagi, prediksiku meleset.

Walau remang, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang nampak, biasa saja. Ia menciumku dengan hati-hati, meraba tubuhku seolah aku adalah barang pecah belah yang harus diperlakukan dengan lembut. Ia terlihat kaku, dan bertindak penuh kontrol. Aku tidak suka dengan reaksi itu. Yang lebih mengesalkannya lagi, wajahnya tak terlihat menikmati. Aku takut ia melakukannya hanya karena ingin membuatku senang, dan bukannya sebaliknya.

Padahal aku mengizinkan Rivaille untuk bertindak sesukanya agar ia bahagia.

Tapi lagi-lagi, sepertinya aku salah paham.

Malam itu, aku merasa sebelah pihak. Hanya aku saja yang mendesah. Hanya aku saja yang meminta lebih. Dan hanya aku saja yang memohon. Sementara Rivaille hanya diam. Memberikan segala yang ia mampu, tanpa menunjukkan hasrat sejatinya padaku.

Aku sangat, kecewa.

Amat—sangat.

Aku merasa gagal. Aku merasa lumpuh.

Aku merasa ada bagian dari dalam diriku yang mati secara perlahan. Seperti gelembung-gelembung kecil yang pecah dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah aku tidak dibutuhkan lagi?

Pertanyaan itu muncul tiba-tiba setelah aku menemukan fakta bahwa penghuni kamar apartemen nomor 100 telah berganti pemilik. Saat pintunya terbuka, aku tidak menemukan wajah orang yang kuharapkan. Rivaille telah pindah tanpa memberitahu apapun padaku. Aku menunggu di luar gedung tempat ia bekerja untuk mencari kepastian, tapi kudengar kabar dari wanita yang satu kantor dengannya bahwa Rivaille _resign_ karena suatu alasan. Aku makin penasaran. Puluhan pesan dan panggilan masuk kutujukan padanya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang dibalas. Aku merasa kehilangan arah. Aku nyaris putus asa.

Aku sampai bertanya pada kedua orangtuaku tentang Rivaille yang tiba-tiba saja pindah dan mereka bilang mereka tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Air mataku nyaris tumpah—kalau saja aku tidak cepat-cepat berlari kembali ke kamar, mereka mungkin akan menangkap basah perasaanku terhadap Rivaille.

Aku sangat cengeng sekali waktu itu.

Aku memang anak kecil—aku menyadari hal itu. Aku masih setinggi padi. Masih terlalu naïf untuk mengerti hal-hal yang sulit. Tapi apakah salah, kalau aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang usianya terpaut jauh lebih tua dariku? Terlebih, laki-laki—sepertiku. Dan memiliki hubungan darah?

Ah, aku memang salah.

Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku sendiri merasa takut, saat pertamakalinya menyadari perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu motif Tuhan yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Aku tidak tahu permainan macam apa ini tapi disaat teman sebayaku berbunga-bunga dengan orang yang mereka sukai, disini aku merenung dalam—memikirkan kenapa untuk bersikap jujur di depan saja rasanya sesulit ini. Disaat semua teman sebayaku memamerkan betapa bahagianya mereka, disini aku harus mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaanku dan mengontrolnya agar tak menguar di permukaan.

Aku merasa letih. Aku tidak sanggup mengaku pada orangtua dan teman-teman bahwa aku berbeda dari mereka. Aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya. Rasanya seperti membeberkan dosa.

Tapi saat itu, kupikir tak masalah bermain sembunyi tangan asal Rivaille tetap bersamaku. Meskipun seluruh dunia menjadi musuh. Kupikir tak masalah berkelit dan berbohong asal orang yang kusayangi berpihak padaku. Walaupun hanya ada satu—

Walaupun ia bukanlah orang besar.

Tapi saat melihat fakta bahwa keabadian itu adalah semu, dan kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Rivaille sekarang telah hilang entah kemana, aku menjadi semakin takut tiap kali memikirkan jika dunia kembali menyerangku dengan sorot dinginnya. Aku tidak lagi punya punggung yang hangat untuk dijadikan tempat berlindung.

Aku tidak lagi punya Rivaille—

Aku sangat takut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah Rivaille menghilang tanpa kabar, takdir datang menggodaku. Di pertigaan saat aku sedang mengunjungi toko buku bersama Jean untuk mencari referensi tugas, aku melihat wajah yang kurindukan berhenti tepat di depan jendela toko, sedang melihat-lihat toko dari bagian luar. Sontak saja aku berlari meninggalkan Jean dan menemuinya—

Menemui Rivaille yang muncul entah darimana.

Wajah itu tertegun. Aku terengah-engah. Ia bersama seorang wanita, dengan lengan yang diamit, membuat dadaku terasa sesak.

"Eren—"

Suara itu nampak setengah syok. Aku merasakan adanya atmosfir tak nyaman yang disertai dengan wajah gusar memancar darinya.

Wanita disampingnya langsung melepaskan cengkeraman dari tangan Rivaille secara sontak. Wajah yang familiar—kalau tidak salah, ia yang memberitahuku tentang pengunduran diri Rivaille di kantor tempatnya bekerja dahulu.

"Ah, Rivaille. Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku akan mencari buku sekarang—"

Dengan gestur yang hati-hati, wanita itu masuk ke dalam toko, meninggalkanku dan Rivaille berdua. Suasana mendadak canggung luarbiasa—

Tepatkah jika aku membahas perasaanku, saat ini?

"Kenapa telepon dan pesanku tak dibalas?"

Aku memulainya dengan pertanyaan yang tajam. Mulutku sudah terlalu gatal. Tapi sayang, Rivaille lagi-lagi tak terlihat ingin bicara padaku. Ia bahkan tak menatapku. Perasaanku makin kusut—

"Kemana anda pindah? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Sepi di seberang membuatku lumpuh di dalam.

"Apa aku tidak cukup baik bagimu—"

"Eren," suara desah yang terlihat mengasihani. Aku membencinya—demi apapun. Aku tidak ingin dikasihani. Aku ingin jawaban , bukan simpati.

"Eren, maaf."

"Beritahu aku, _sir_."

"Maaf."

"Kenapa anda tidak mau menjawabnya?"

Bisu lagi. Ia bersikeras untuk mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan terus meminta maaf. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku samasekali tidak mengerti jalan pikirnya saat itu.

"Tunggulah dengan sabar."

Satu-satunya petunjuk yang ia berikan hanyalah itu. Di hari terakhirnya menatapku, ia menyisakkan kalimat terakhir yang sangat aneh. Walaupun begitu, aku berpegang teguh pada ucapannya. Aku mencoba untuk menggantungkan harapanku padanya. Aku harap ia tak meninggalkanku untuk pergi jauh—tapi untuk memersiapkan hal hebat yang akan mengejutkanku. Yang akan membuatku tertawa. Aku memercayainya, sampai di detik terakhir. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rencanakan.

Tapi nyatanya, ucapan itu jadi omong kosong karena tepat setelah beberapa hari pertemuan canggung itu terjadi—

Orangtuaku bilang Rivaille kecelakaan.

Aku terpuruk. Sangat—amat.

Mereka bilang pemakamannya sudah dilakukan kemarin—

Rasanya terlalu kejutan. Aku hampir tak percaya sampai-sampai sepulang dari sekolah aku langsung menerobos jalan dan menemui wanita yang kemarin bersama Rivaille untuk ditanyai. Aku menghampiri tempat kerjanya dengan wajah yang surut harapan.

Dan ia membalasku dengan bengong sebentar.

Sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan apa yang kutanyakan.

"Y-Ya. Rivaille sudah—"

Duniaku mendadak gelap.

Tidak—

Aku tidak tahu kalau dunia akan sekurang kerjaan ini.

Hidupku berantakan. Sepertinya aku dikutuk—atau mungkin dunia adalah musuh bagi orang-orang sepertiku. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Aku pergi meninggalkan wanita itu dengan langkah gontai. Ditengah sore yang indah, aku merasa rapuh. Tahu-tahu kaki membawaku pergi ke sebuah stasiun. Kereta-kereta berkecepatan super lewat hilir mudik di peron, membuatku sempat berpikiran sempit.

Dorongan angin yang bergesekkan dengan badan kereta menarikku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya—mengabaikan suara-suara ribut yang nampak ditujukan padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Bel yang menandakan kereta datang berdenging di sepanjang peron. Aku tak memedulikannya dan tetap berjalan, melewati pembatas bagi para penumpang dan tahu-tahu tubuhku sudah menjulang di atas barisan rel. Aku tersenyum—dengan air mata yang tumpah ruah. Lalu suara itu terdengar mendekat. Disusul oleh bongkah putih besar yang melesat, secepat kilat. Suara orang-orang yang berteriak semakin menggila. Saat itu tas yang tersampir di bahuku bergetar. Aku sadar ponselku mendapatkan panggilan masuk. Masih sempat aku melihat ke layarnya dan mencari tahu siapa orang yang sudah mengganggu waktuku—

_Calls from—_

Dan mataku membelalak.

"MENYINGKIR DARI SANA NAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAAAAN!"

Rivaille—

Meneleponku?

_**DASS!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sadar kesalahanku sangat fatal. Aku pendosa berat, aku tahu konsekuensi yang sedang kupanggul. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku sadar perasaanku mutlak. Aku menginginkannya. Persetan jika ia hanyalah seorang bocah. Seseorang yang terlibat hubungan darah denganku atau bahkan seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku menyukainya. Jatuh cinta padanya. Dalam—melebihi apa yang ia kira. Aku sampai merencanakan masa depan dengannya. Aku sampai membangun sebuah prospek hidup bersamanya. Aku rela mengambil jam kerja lembur dan menghabiskan waktu santaiku demi gaji extra.

Aku sudah merasa sangat malu, menjalani hubungan tanpa menunjukkan bukti yang serius. Satu tahun lebih aku merasa seperti pecundang. Aku tahu Eren tak memusingkannya, tapi aku merasa sangat gemas. Aku ingin sesekali member Eren kejutan spesial. Aku ingin bocah itu menangis bahagia—karenaku. Aku ingin melihat wajah naïf itu tersenyum lebar.

Dengan landasan seperti itu, aku berencana untuk membeli sebuah rumah. Aku tidak muluk. Yang kecil tak masalah, asal nyaman ditempati untuk kami berdua.

Tekadku sudah mantap, tapi Eren memandangku dengan persepsi yang berbeda. Meskipun aku tahu, ia tak pernah komplain dengan kesibukkanku—huh, dia terlalu baik untuk melontarkan komplain. Tapi aku sadar, kadang kala, ekspresinya terlihat resah. Dan dari pesan-pesan yang sering ia kirimkan padaku, aku merasa Eren tak nyaman dengan ruang yang kuberikan padanya.

Aku sadar tiga minggu lebih tanpa kontak yang berarti adalah gila. Aku tahu Eren pasti merasa tak sabar, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau ia sampai mengganti karakter gaya berpakaiannya untuk alasan-yang-entah-apa. Di tengah malam—tepat dimana jalanan menjadi sebuah tempat yang kejam, ia membuat dirinya seperti pancingan. Menungguku pulang kerja di tengah hilir mudik orang-orang yang memerhatikannya dengan mata yang kotor. Laki-laki atau perempuan, bagiku keduanya sangat mengesalkan.

"Kau bukan lelaki metroseks _kan_? Berhentilah bersolek seperti badut jalanan."

Aku tak membencinya, samasekali.

Aku hanya ingin agar ia berhenti berpenampilan sensual dan mencuri banyak perhatian. Aku takut jika Eren berkeliaran seperti itu, masyarakat akan tahu pesonanya. Aku ingin menyimpan semua yang berhubungan dengan keindahan Eren hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Karena aku tidak bisa berbagi—

Karena aku egois.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Eren merajuk ingin jalan keluar bersamaku. Ia tak menuntut tempat yang sulit, tapi kondisikulah yang sedang sulit. Tugas kantor membanjiri—aku tidak bisa lalai karena bagaimanapun aku mendapatkan posisi pekerjaan itu berkat Grisha—suami dari kakakku alias orangtua Eren—dan aku tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan orang yang sudah membantuku.

Tapi Eren yang bersikeras membuatku terhenyuh. Ia sampai membantu pekerjaanku di bagian yang remeh seperti memotong kertas, menyortir dokumen, mengelompokkan data—sampai membuatkan kopi segala. Dengan wajah yang terkantuk-kantuk dan tubuh yang nyaris limbung, ia melakukan semua yang ia bisa demi meringankan bebanku. Ia bahkan rela begadang di rumahku hanya untuk membantu.

Aku—tidak tahan.

Aku tidak tahu, kalau kencan yang ia inginkan sebegitu berartinya sampai harus kepayahan begitu.

"Cukup, Eren. Kau boleh tidur lebih duluan."

"Tapi tugas anda—"

"Nanti kuselesaikan sendiri."

"….."

"Besok ingin jalan atau tidak? Aku tidak ingin kau mengantuk besok."

"AH. J-jadi—" ia terlihat senang saat itu, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam, _sir_ Rivaille."

Kupikir relaksasi sesekali di tengah kepenatan bersama Eren adalah pilihan yang tidak buruk.

Tapi tidak.

Aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada batu sandungan yang mengganggu acaraku dengan Eren. Batu yang sangat besar dan menghalangi. Mungkin Eren tak menyadarinya, tapi semenjak kami keluar dan berjalan sekitar limabelas menit dari rumah, ada sepasang mata yang mengikuti seperti tikus pecundang.

Aku benci dikuntit.

Kalau ia _stalker_ asing, mungkin aku sudah menghampirinya dan menghantam perutnya dengan lututku tapi tidak—dia orang yang kukenal. Orang yang satu sekolah dengan Eren, bahkan sering bersama Eren. Teman dekatnya? Bisa jadi. Dari intensitas kebersamaan mereka—aku bisa menerkanya.

"_Sir_—bagaimana kalau kita istirahat untuk makan siang? Apa anda tak keberatan singgah di restoran cepat saji?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku punya _feeling_ kalau orang itu mulai menaruh curiga pada Eren—

Aku sering melihatnya memerhatikan Eren dengan wajah yang mengobservasi tiap kali aku datang menjemput Eren ke sekolah. Aku tahu, ia sudah mengawasi gerak-gerikku sejak lama, ditambah Eren tak pernah terlihat berkeliaran dengan perempuan meskipun ia mengaku sedang mengencani seorang gadis. Ia pasti sudah mengendus adanya hubungan yang tak beres antara aku dengan Eren.

Hah. Memang brengsek.

Hari itu, aku tidak bisa bersikap khusus pada Eren. Aku terpaksa tak acuh supaya _stalker_ bangsat itu tak mengetahui kebenaran tentang Eren. Aku ingin membuatnya terlihat natural, makanya aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Eren kalau temannya mengikuti. Tapi karena pada dasarnya aku tidak betah berpura-pura, makanya aku ingin mengakhiri hari ini secepat yang aku bisa. Aku berkelit pada Eren kalau ada tugas tambahan yang menumpuk, dan aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan segera.

"Ah… b-begitu."

Aku lihat gurat ekspresi Eren yang sangat kecewa. Aku tahu—aku memang payah. Alih-alih berencana ingin membuat bocah itu senang, aku hanya bisa menyakitinya. Pulang dari rumah, aku terlampau lelah. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi—hanya berbaring, menatap langit-langit apartemen.

"_Kau keras kepala, bocah."_

"_Aku tidak keras kepala. Aku jatuh cinta padamu."_

Kalau saja jatuh cinta pada Eren tidak harus sesulit ini—

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pikiranku terdistraksi saat telepon itu tersambung dan Eren bilang hari ini ia akan datang ke rumahku untuk membuat perayaan kecil. Aku sendiri tidak ingat kalau hari ini ulangtahunku—telepon Eren membuatku menyadarinya. ia jarang menggunakan kalimat perintah, tapi aku tak keberatan saat ia memaksa ingin datang. Jadi saat telepon itu terputus, aku langsung meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan membereskan rumah supaya Eren merasa nyaman.

Khusus hari ini. Khusus hari ini saja—aku ingin Eren merasa lega karena telah memilikiku.

saking khawatirnya, aku sampai mandi tiga kali sehari dan bergonta-ganti baju karena takut Eren tak menyukainya. Aku pun tetap memertahankan suasana rumah dengan menyemprotkan wewangian setiap satu jam supaya nanti saat Eren datang ia takkan merasa segan. Ah, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan harga diriku sebagai laki-laki—kalau saja Eren tahu aku seperti ini, ia pasti akan tertawa kencang.

Meja makan sudah kutata dengan nasi dan lauk seadanya, tapi saat kutunggu, Eren tak kunjung datang. Jam terus berputar sampai matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Aku penasaran kenapa tidak ada pesan atau pemberitahuan kalau ia ingin membatalkan kunjungannya. Aku ingin bertanya tapi merasa sangsi. Jadi, pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menghabiskan makanan yang sudah susah-susah kubuat, sendirian.

Tapi jam Sembilan tepat, pintu apartemenku di ketuk dari luar.

Aku kaget—saat itu kulihat di depan pintu, sosok Eren yang menggendong sebuah ransel dan tersenyum lebar.

Dan aku lebih kaget lagi karena habis makan aku tertidur dengan tidak elitnya, membuat penampilanku saat ini jadi terlihat awut-awutan dan sekenanya. Rencana untuk menyambut Eren dengan sempurna hanya tinggal wacana—tapi ia tak terlihat memusingkannya. Dengan seenaknya, Eren memutuskan akan menginap di rumahku hari ini.

Sejujurnya, aku sangat senang sampai rasanya ingin lompat dan menerkam bocah itu disaat yang sama.

Tapi tidak—aku tidak ingin membuatnya kesal atau ilfil. Jadi aku menahan diri.

Eren membawa kue dan meletakkan lilin diatasnya. Lampu di ruang tamu padam karena suatu alasan—kurasa Eren hanya senang melihat nyala lilin di tengah kegelapan. Dengan wajah polosnya ia menyuruhku untuk memanjatkan doa dan meniup lilin itu. Aku hanya bisa terbawa arus dan mengikuti permainannya—

Sampai saat itu tiba.

Aku hanya iseng menggodanya saat meminta kado untuk ulangtahunku.

Tapi Eren menanggapinya dengan serius.

Lebih-lebih saat ia menghadapku dengan lututnya—menatapku dengan wajah yang minta ditelan.

"A-anda boleh, melakukan apa saja—kepadaku."

Aku terperanjat, kaget bukan kepalang.

"Itu hadiahmu—"

Pikiranku tenggelam. Ia mungkin tidak tahu, tapi Eren sukses membuatku galau setengah mati. Aku ingin mencabik tubuhnya dengan brutal, memakannya semalaman penuh, tidak memberikan jeda istirahat sampai pagi datang tapi disatu sisi aku merasa ia sedang memaksakan dirinya untuk memuaskanku. Aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang sendirian—

Aku tidak ingin bersikap egois terus.

Maka dari itu, saat ia meminta hubungan tubuh, aku hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa yang paling baik baginya dan bisa menyenangkannya. Aku memikirkan ini—

Aku menarik tubuhnya pelan-pelan, menciumnya dengan lembut dan mengusap kepalanya—menyelipkan jemariku diantara helaian rambutnya. Aku bisa dengar suaranya yang mengerang, aku tetap menahan diri agar tidak bertindak keterlaluan. Perlahan-lahan aku melepas pakaiannya, meraba tubuhnya yang sehalus susu dengan nafsu yang tertahan. Kau tahu—rasanya sulit bukan kepalang. Aku hampir-hampir mencakarnya dan mendorongnya keras tapi aku berusaha untuk menekan ego sialan ini.

Aku tidak ingin yang pertama menjadi yang paling buruk bagi Eren.

"L-lagi ah—"

Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengeluarkan suara semanis itu. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menciumi lehernya untuk menciptakan sensasi yang menggelitik sementara tanganku mulai memijat miliknya. Eren melenguh—aku tahu, aku bisa.

Aku tahu—

Tapi.

"L-lebih—"

Aku tidak mengerti.

"A-Ahnn. R-Rivaille!"

Eren mencengkeram bahuku dengan keras. Ia menjeritkan namaku dengan benar. Ia terlihat menikmatinya—

Tapi kenapa.

Sekilas sorot sedih nampak menghiasi matanya. Di tengah kegelapan, di tengah hembusan napas yang terengah. Aku yakin itu bukanlah khayalan, Eren seperti—tidak merasa senang.

Padahal kupikir tindakanku saat itu sudah kukontrol dengan baik. Satu-satunya yang membantuku untuk tetap terkendali adalah pikiran yang menyatakan bahwa Eren masihlah seorang bocah. Ditambah fakta bahwa ia adalah keponakanku sendiri—

Lalu serta-merta, isak tangis mengudara. Eren mengusap wajahnya sehingga terlihat merah. Aku tidak yakin kenapa, tapi aku merasa sedih.

Mungkin sejak awal, seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya. Mungkin ia tidak menyukainya dan baru saja menyadarinya setelah aku mengotori tubuhnya.

Mungkin aku membuat keputusan yang salah.

Ah—

Semua pikiran itu membuatku kalut. Aku merasa gamang. Lantaran sudah membuat bocah itu menangis, aku hanya bisa memeluknya dalam bisu. Eren tak mengatakan padaku alasan yang membuatnya terisak. Ia bahkan tak membalas pelukanku.

Aku takut.

Aku takut Eren akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan ketakutanku semakin menjadi saat Grisha bertandang ke rumahku. Di tengah siang yang terik, dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat. Dari gelagat yang ia tunjukkan, Grisha tak terlihat datang dengan perjanjian damai. Ia sedang menabuh genderang perang.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku datang kemari? Kudengar orang yang mengencani Eren tinggal di apartemen ini—"

Ludahku tertelan, keras.

"Tadinya aku masih tak percaya tapi, melihat ini semua, aku sangat kecewa, Rivaille."

Grisha melemparkan foto-foto dan salinan buku kecil—yang kurasa itu adalah kopian dari _diary_ milik Eren—ke depan wajahku. Foto-fotoku dan Eren—pada momen tertentu. Foto-foto yang Eren simpan—

Aku tak bisa berkelit lagi.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU, RIVAILLE!"

Aku merasa lemah saat teriakan dan pukulan telak itu menghujamku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya karena kupikir Grisha benar.

Aku salah.

"Aku membantumu mencarikan pekerjaan dan inikah balasanmu? Mengencani keponakanmu sendiri apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Maaf—"

"MENJAUHLAH DARI EREN. AKU SUDAH TAK MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI KELUARGA LAGI."

Aku hanya bisa membungkuk, dengan segenap perasaan yang bergejolak. Sementara Grisha membanting pintu apartemenku—menciptakan perhatian berlebih. Ia terlihat sangat kecewa. Sangat—amat. Wajahnya bahkan masih tergurat rasa tidak percaya. Mungkin aku terlalu _twist_ baginya.

Tsk. Aku merasa bodoh. Beberapa tetanggaku yang penasaran hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. Aku bisu saja dan menutup pintu apartemenku dengan perlahan. Tubuhku terasa lemas, kepalaku sakit—sadar-sadar aku sudah merosot jatuh.

Padahal tabunganku hampir sampai menuju nominal yang kubutuhkan untuk membeli rumah impian. Tapi—

Semuanya tinggal wacana.

Aku tidak tahu harus merasa kesal pada siapa. Mungkin akulah yang sejak awal tidak merencanakan semuanya dengan matang. Cita-citaku berantakan, dan kini sebelum dimulai—semuanya telah usai. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang panas merayap dalam dadaku, lalu naik ke pipi, kemudian mata dan semuanya tumpah tanpa kusadari.

Aku tidak menyangka akan ketahuan dengan cara yang paling memalukan begini. Aku frustasi menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku harus meninggalkan Eren pergi—

Aku sangat kesal.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mengabarkan kepindahanku pada Eren hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit hati. Aku terpaksa pergi tanpa pamit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ponselku terus bergetar, layarnya berkedap-kedip—entah karena telepon masuk atau pesan masuk. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapinya. Sejak saat itu aku hanya bisa membiarkan ponselku teronggok di pojok meja. Aku tak pernah membawanya lagi.

Semenjak pindah, aku menjual motorku dan uangnya kupakai untuk menyewa apartemen yang lain. Aku bekerja di sebuah restoran cepat saji—di bagian cuci piring. Aku _resign_ dari kantorku karena sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu Grisha. Petra yang membantuku untuk mengurusi semuanya. Untunglah aku masih punya orang yang berada dipihakku.

Petra satu-satunya yang tahu tentang status hubunganku dengan Eren. Dan ia memakluminya, tak seperti orang lain yang mungkin akan merasa jijik. Tak seperti Grisha yang terlihat sangat muak denganku.

Aku pindah ke kota sebelah—yang jelas jauh dari jangkauan keluarga Jaeger. Tapi aneh sekali, takdir sepertinya senang mencemoohku. Saat Petra menelepon kalau ia butuh bantuan untuk memilihkan buku sebagai resensi tugas, aku tak menyangka kalau di sebuah kota yang punya banyak toko buku, aku akan bertemu dengan Eren disana. Aku tak bisa menghentikan bola mataku yang menganga, saat itu. Eren sontak berlari keluar, menjemput. Petra langsung pergi begitu tahu kalau orang yang saat ini sedang kuhadapi adalah Eren—

Tidak—mataku memanas.

Tidak seperti ini, pertemuan yang aku inginkan. Momennya sangat jelek—aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menghadap Eren dengan ekspresi yang seperti apa. Aku pikir Eren sudah tak peduli—karena sikapku yang terlampau brengsek dan tak acuh. Aku pikir ia menghampiriku hari itu untuk memukulku, seperti yang Grisha lakukan sebelumnya tapi tidak.

Eren memberikan ekspresi kerinduannya. Membredelku dengan segenap pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujawab. Karena aku tidak punya jawabannya. Ia lantas berjongkok—menunduk letih dengan gelagatku. Aku tahu aku sangat mengecewakannya.

Aku menepuk kepalanya dan menariknya agar kembali berdiri. Wajahnya mendongak, penuh harap. Wajah yang kurindukan. Membuat sekelebat ide terbit dalam benakku—

"Tunggulah dengan sabar."

Hanya itu satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa kuberikan untuk menenangkannya. Aku tidak ingin Eren tahu dengan masalah yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang—aku tidak ingin ia berpikir macam-macam. Jadi, aku hanya bisa membuatnya kembali menunggu. Menunggu rencanaku terealisasi—tak peduli meskipun Grisha nantinya akan melawan keras. Tak peduli meskipun aku akan dianggap kriminal.

Aku akan membawa Erenku pergi jauh.

Aku tidak akan menunggu sampai uangku bisa dipergunakan untuk membeli rumah. Aku takut rencana itu akan rusak, seperti sebelumnya. Sebagai ganti rumah, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah kecil yang lain untuk Eren. Untuk mengobati sedikit luka hatinya.

Tapi baru sebentar ide itu mampir di kepalaku, beberapa hari kemudian Petra menelepon langsung ke rumah dengan suara yang nampak memburu.

"Rivaille. Aku tidak percaya saat Eren datang padaku—"

Jeda itu panjang.

"—ia bilang kau sudah meninggal."

Aku terdiam.

"Refleks aku mengiyakan perkataannya. Tapi aku sangat khawatir karena wajah Eren saat itu langsung terlihat pias. Aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya tapi kemudian tuan Jaeger bilang aku harus tutup mulut. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Biar aku yang hubungi Eren. Terimakasih sudah mengabarkannya padaku."

Aku tidak percaya.

Aku tidak percaya Grisha sampai membuat berita palsu hanya untuk menjauhkanku dari Eren. Tanpa basa basi ponsel yang sudah lama tak kugubris akhirnya kusambar juga. Banyak _miscall_ tak terbalas dan pesan yang masuk—

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak tahu—Eren segigih itu.

_Anda pindah kemana? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? _

_._

_Apa kita bisa bicara? Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, sir_

_._

_Tolong angkat teleponmu._

_._

_Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku takut, sir Rivaille tak kembali lagi._

_._

_Kenapa anda tidak membalasku? Aku mohon. Satu saja. Satu saja balas pesanku._

_._

_Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini anda sangat bosan dengan anak kecil sepertiku. Aku minta maaf._

_._

_Aku mohon kembalilah. Aku berjanji akan menjadi orang yang baik bagimu. Aku janji akan bertindak sesuai kehendakmu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi kalau anda sedang sibuk._

_._

_Kenapa orangtuaku tidak ada yang tahu kemana anda pergi? Sebenarnya anda kemana?_

_._

_Aku sangat menyukaimu. Apa anda tidak merasakan hal yang sebaliknya? _

.

_Apakah anda lelah denganku? Apa aku sangat menyebalkan?_

_._

_Sir Rivaille… Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Aku minta maaf._

_._

_Maaf—_

Dadaku sempit. Jemariku bergetar. Aku takut—tidak percaya bahwa hanya untuk menekan tombol telepon saja rasanya sesulit ini.

_**Tuut tuuut tuuut**_

Perasaanku kembali was-was. Telepon di seberang tersambung tapi tak diangkat. Tiga detik terasa seperti beku dan bergerak lambat—

_**Piiiiiiiiip**_

Sambungan itu putus. Aku tersungkur lemas. Eren merijek panggilanku. Aku tidak percaya—kenapa teleponku dirijek? Kukira Eren sangat menunggunya? Aku kembali meneleponnya, tapi ponsel Eren tak merespon—kurasa ia benar-benar mematikan teleponnya.

Aku berlari keluar apartemen. Aku membawa kotak kecil yang ingin kuberikan padanya. Aku rasa aku tidak akan menunda-nunda lagi. Aku tidak peduli meskipun saat datang menghampiri rumah kediaman itu lagi, Grisha atau mungkin Carla akan mengusirku. Aku hanya ingin menemui Eren saat itu.

Aku tidak tahu—_feeling_ku sangat buruk.

Dan semakin buruk saat stasiun menghentikan pengoperasian kereta dengan jurusan yang kutuju. Entah karena suatu alasan, kereta itu berhenti di stasiun tertentu—yang akhirnya menuai protes dari para penumpang yang jadwalnya merasa dikacaukan. Banyak orang merasa heran—apalagi sekarang bukanlah musim salju. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas kenapa kereta itu tak beroperasi tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir saat itu.

Akhirnya aku rela menghabiskan uangku untuk pergi dengan naik-turun bus beberapa kali. Dan menyelesaikan perjalananku dengan sebuah taksi. Tiga jam tak begitu terasa karena fokusku pada Eren begitu kuat—

Lalu.

Aku tahu ada hal yang terasa ganjil saat kurasakan sebuah kediaman Jaeger yang biasanya sepi, kini ramai ditunggui oleh beberapa orang yang tak kukenal.

Saat kutanya apakah pemiliknya ada di dalam, mereka hanya menunduk pilu dan meresponku dengan wajah yang sendu—

"Anda tidak tahu? Beberapa jam yang lalu keluarga ini mendapat musibah."

Dadaku bergejolak begitu kata 'musibah' tertangkap nyaring di telingaku. Firasatku yang tadinya tidak enak jadi semakin parah. Perasaanku kalut, kusut. Aku merasa mual.

"Kasihan sekali—"

Dan.

Detik itu juga—

Jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa.

Telingaku tuli dalam sekejap.

"_Anak mereka tewas tertabrak kereta."_

Aku tidak bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…"

"…"

"Rivaille—"

"…"

"Rivaille—sampai kapan aku harus memakai cincin ini?"

"Sudah kubilang, itu untukmu, Petra."

"…"

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"…"

"Ini bukan punyaku. Kau mengukir nama orang lain di dalam lingkarannya. Kembalikanlah pada yang seharusnya—"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"…?"

"Pemiliknya—sudah tidak bisa memakai cincin itu."

"…"

"Ia tidak bisa."

"Tung—Rivaille. Kau mau kemana?"

"…"

"…"

"..."

"Rivaille!"

"Tenang saja."

"…"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang—"

"…"

"Aku ingin pulang."

_Aku ingin pulang. _

_Aku ingin pulang menyusulmu—_

_Eren Jaeger._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : Jujur ini, fic oneshot yang lumayan panjang buat saya. Plotnya pasar—_well_, ini pelampiasan banget soalnya saya emosi dengan 2 fic _in progress_ saya yang udah direncanain dengan matang dan udah diketik lumayan panjang, malah kehapus dengan nistanya.

Pertamakalinya nulis fic pake sudut pandang orang pertama di fandom ini. saya takut banget ini jatohnya alay dan susah dicerna Orzz. Soalnya POV 1 itu punya kelemahan yang lumayan besar. Selain ruang gerak terbatas, penulisan deskripsi juga ga bisa di detailin—jadi yah, POV 1 itu ibarat orang yang lagi ngobrol sama kita… begitulah Orzz

Sebenernya takut banget ngepost fic yang ini.

Semoga masih bisa dinikmati Orzz

**Danke!**

**16 September 2013**


End file.
